


sleepless nights

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Shigure has trouble sleeping, ever since he developed a crush on Corrin.





	sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpixune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/gifts).



> This fic was a prize for Vulpixune, for winning Fe-kink-meme-2's first contest! Congrats again!

Sleep would not come for Shigure. No matter how he tries to get comfortable, or how he tries to clear his head, the same thoughts plague him. Thoughts, and desires. It’s a somewhat foreign concept to him, having been raised in the Deeprealms. There, new faces were rare, nearly nonexistent, and those who cared for him were parental figures more than anything else.

Of course, he still had needs, but it was rare that Shigure had any real  _ focus _ to his fantasies, any guide to his desires. Now, however, there is Corrin. Though the princess would easily be considered his mother’s closest friend (besides her husband, of course,) Shigure has fallen for her. Somewhere between all their rides together, the warmth of her body at his back, the feel of her arms, clinging to him, the obvious exhilaration in her voice… it all overwhelmed him. Before he knew it, the fantasies and desires he felt returned more and more to the princess.

Until she was all he thought of. Often, he would not sleep until he gave in, and indulged himself in the fantasies. Tonight, however, he would not give in. Rather, Shigure decided to use his frustrating desires to propel him. He rises from his bed, abandoning the thought of sleep, and he makes for a very distinctive treehouse.

~X~

It isn’t until he’s reached the door, until he’s raised his hand and knocked, that Shigure begins to wonder at exactly what he’s doing. Naturally, he wants Corrin. The pegasus knight knows he can’t go on like this, lusting after her, never saying a word, unable to sleep until he finally takes himself in hand each night. But isn’t it a bit much to knock on a lady’s door at this hour, without the weakest of excuses?

Before he can consider backing out, however, the door begins to open. It is a slow process, but eventually reveals a Corrin who has obviously just woken, dressed in her bedclothes, hair wild, yawning as she wipes sleep from her eyes. Yet Shigure still loses his breath at the sight of her.

“Hmm, what is it?” she asks, before she registers who has awoken her. “Ah! Shigure!?”

“Greetings, Corrin. I’m… sorry to call on you so late at night!” Shigure manages, feeling overwhelmed. Corrin hurriedly tries to fix her hair, before smiling at him, and inviting him in.

“It’s no problem, Shigure. I just didn’t expect it, I assumed we were up against another invasion, or something!”

“It’s nothing like that! I never wanted to worry you or anything.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, Shigure, what exactly  _ did _ you want?” Corrin asks, looking up at him. During their conversation, she took a seat on her bed, only slightly nervous about how short her nightgown is. Yet, a part of her feels thrilled, thinking of what Shigure might be able to see.

“Ah! Well, is wanting to speak with you not enough of a reason?”

“Usually, it might be, but considering how late it is…” Corrin says, trailing off. “I’m just wondering if there’s something more to it than that.”

“Perhaps there is,” Shigure responds, trying to keep calm. He can’t believe he’s even doing this, and for Corrin to already suspect him? “I have something of a confession, Lady Corrin.”

“Y-you do?” the princess asks, surprised by the way Shigure phrases his response. She thought he would laugh off her question, and assure her that all he wanted was to speak with her. Her mind races with the possibilities, and many of them leave her with a familiar heat, slowly spreading through her body.

“Yes. I must admit that the closeness between us is not entirely…” Shigure says, trailing off. 

_ Gods, why is this so hard to say? _ he thinks, shaking his head.  _ A confession like this should be easy for a singer... _

“What I mean is… the more time we spend together, the more stunningly beautiful I find you,” Shigure starts, finally finding his words, “When we fly together, your arms wrapped around me, I feel as though I’m the luckiest man alive. Yet, I always want more.”

“What are you saying, Shigure?” Corrin asks, though by now she knows exactly what he’s getting at. 

“I want you to be at my side, Corrin, always. And in every way. I love you, and… I  _ want _ you,” Shigure admits, and the words seem to lift a weight from his shoulders. The pegasus rider felt guilty, for hiding his desire for so long, and for desiring one of his mother’s closest friends to begin with. “I simply wanted to clear the air between us, so to speak. If you feel differently, we can pretend this never happened. I know the deeprealms are a strange concept, and… you know my mother so well, but I can’t help but find you attractive!”

As his confession draws to a close, the soft smile Corrin wore shifts into a full-on grin. As soon as he’s finished, she closes the distance between them and presses her lips to his. Shigure whimpers in surprise, but is quick to return her kiss. He can’t help but feel as though he’s done  _ something _ right, if Corrin is throwing herself at him like this.

And, naturally, he has. Shigure’s compliments are enough to erode what little held Corrin back, and the princess finds she can stand no longer against the pegasus rider. Even in the midst of their kiss, she presses herself into him, feeling the warmth of his body. Unsurprisingly, the contact stirs the singer, and Corrin can soon feel his arousal quite plainly. She pulls back from the kiss, ans opens her mouth to speak.

“Your words are exactly what I wanted to hear, Shigure. I love you, too, and Gods do I want you.,” Corrin says, looking away as blood rushes to her cheeks. 

And, as if proving her claim, she pushes Shigure back, until he all but falls onto her bed. She takes the time to lower her panties, letting them fall to her ankles, before she steps out of the noticeably damp fabric. Without another word, she straddles Shigure, unsure of where all of this brazen passion is coming from.

It continues as she reaches behind her, freeing his cock, and as she lines herself up with him. Is it then, however, that her courage fails her. Suddenly, she worries that she is doing this all wrong. It is her first time, after all, and Corrin truly has no idea of what to do next. Shigure is, of course, no more knowledgeable than she is, but his voice rings out regardless.

“Please… continue, this already feels incredible…” he murmurs, the mere feeling of her hand on his cock, of her heat, radiating down to him enough to drive him crazy. Gods, he’s wanted this for  _ so long _ now, and Corrin is on top of him, lowering herself, slowly, so very slowly, until the damp heat of her folds is against him.

With a soft whimper, she continues, taking the tip of his cock into her. 

The fullness she feels is  _ different _ from anything else. Of course, she has touched herself, but finger or two can’t match the strange feeling. There is some pain, yes, but beneath that is  _ pleasure, _ that spurs Corrin on. Shigure’s hands rest on her hips, guiding her as she lowers herself further onto him. Both of them gasp, as each inch feels better than the last.

“Sh-Shigure!” Corrin cries out, as she finally settles onto him, taking as much of him as she can. She places her hands on his shoulders, and begins pushing herself up, only to come back down. She quickly falls into a rhythm, and Shigure’s grip on her hips stays firm, guiding her. As new as the sensation is for the both of them, it feels  _ right, _ and Shigure cannot keep himself from moaning.

Even his  _ moans _ have a certain ring to them, and Corrin nearly loses herself in the sound. She bites her lip, struggling to hold on even though she is the one setting the pace. As they continue, she begins growing more and more frantic, her thrusts coming faster,  _ harder, _ until Shigure can hardly keep his hold on her. 

As his grip slackens, and his hands fall to the sheets beneath him, bunching them up desperately, Corrin manages to hold on. Shigure, however, is nearly at his limit, doing whatever he can to cling to the bliss he feels for just a few more seconds. His eyes lock on Corrin’s, and for a moment, everything seems to fade. All he feels is  _ her, _ and all he sees is her intense gaze, and suddenly he can hold on no longer. With a sound somewhere between a gasp and a groan, Shigure comes, his seed spilling into Corrin even as she continues her frantic motions.

The sudden heat she feels pouring into her, however, is enough to push her past her limit. Corrin cries out, coming down onto Shigure one final time, her body shuddering as her climax crashes over her like a wave. She stays atop him for a moment, savoring the closeness between them, before she tips forward, falling to the bed beside him. 

“That was… incredible, Corrin. You’re absolutely stunning,” Shigure says, awed by his newfound lover.

“You’re stunning too, Shigure. In fact, I don’t think I can wait until we can do this again…” Corrin says, looking away, her cheeks turning near-scarlet.

“I think I need a moment to recover… but I’m sure I can think of something to do for you in the meantime!” Shigure says, “After all, you did most of the work tonight…”

“You don’t have to do anything like that, Shigure!” Corrin says, “But it  _ does _ sound lovely.”


End file.
